[Patent document 1] JP 2008-273370 A (US 2008/0269961)
[Patent document 2] JP 2009-253601 A (US 2009/0253466)
[Patent document 3] JP 2009-253603 A (US 2009/0253466)
A short range wireless communication module is mounted on a short range wireless communication apparatus including a short range wireless communication function. The short range wireless communication module can concurrently connect multiple communication protocols (multi-connection) with a short range wireless communication module of a communication-party apparatus (e.g., see Patent documents 1 through 3).
While multiple communication protocols are connected concurrently, the short range wireless communication apparatus may issue a connection request for another communication protocol in order to enable additional connection. In such a case, the connection request may be rejected depending on specifications of the communication-party apparatus. The communication-party apparatus rejects the connection request for another communication protocol from the short range wireless communication apparatus chiefly because of the specification of the communication-party apparatus.